Technical systems often need to analyze images based on the orientation of the objects they depict. For example, when selecting among many images that depict an item of furniture, a technical device may need to evaluate each image based on whether the item of furniture is positioned and/or oriented within the image in accordance with certain rules. However, having humans evaluating each image is not tenable, as the time and manpower required to analyze each image is exorbitant.